Nightly Naughties
by Angels-Eternal-Love
Summary: K so this is a Godric/Sookie/Eric with Eric/Godric. Just something random hope you like. May or may not continue.
1. Chapter 1

K so this is a fic I came up with and it's called Nightly Naughties.

I hope you all like this and I promise to up-date my other fics ASAP.

I've actually lost them all coz my stupid MP4 deleted everything that was on it, so I lost everything. But I do remember where I was going with everything and I would like to say that I do not write anything down; I write it up as soon as it comes to me. So please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot for this story.

_"Sookie... my sweet Sookie" I heard a very masculine voice calling me._

_"Sookie" crooned another voice from the other side of me; I opened my eyes and found two unbelievably gorgeous Vampires lying beside me. Eric was on my left and Godric on my right._

_"Mmmmm did you two make me fall asleep again" I asked and they chuckled but nodded._

_"We love exhausting you lover" Eric spoke and I swatted him but Godric move to my ear and whispered hotly._

_"You know he likes it when you do that love" and I swatted him to and he laughed along with Eric._

_"Oh you two are so mean" I said pouting. Eric moved forward and captured my lower lip in both of his nipping lightly and I moaned I loved it with he used his fangs on me. He pulled me closer to his side and Godric moved closer to us turning me into and Human-Vampire sandwich. A Vampwich._

_I loved the feeling of being between them. I never thought I would like something like this but I do and it feels great. But what's better is when they come together_

"_I want you to fuck me Godric while I fuck our sweet Sookie" came Eric's low saucy voice. _

_"Of course my child, do you want that Sookie do you want me to fuck you through Eric" Godric asked me and I moaned a yes they both n=knew I loved watching them together it was the hottest thing in the world to me._

_I moved away and watched as Eric and Godric moved closer and started kissing Godric moved his right hand down Eric's left side to his ass and gave it a squeeze and Eric moaned into the kiss I loved watching these to together as it was hot and beautifully sinful at the same time._

_Godric moved Eric onto his stomach and pulled him back so he was on his hands and knees, I loved seeing Eric like this he was vulnerable but not powerless, Godric was the master and Eric knew and respected this but Godric was not weak, he was one of the most powerful Vampire's around and I saw this when he took Eric._

_He was rough and he showed his power over Eric but I knew that Eric enjoyed it._

_"Are you ready Eric" Godric asked as he placed himself behind Eric with his cock between Eric's cheeks. Eric moaned and Godric moved. One powerful thrust and Godric was in Eric. Eric half- cried half- moaned and Godric made a sound of something between a moan and a growl and it all turned me on and I moaned with them._

They looked at me as smirk and Godric spoke

_"You like it, don't you Sookie, you like watching me take control of Eric like this" I nodded and Eric motioned for me to move to him. I did with no hesitation what so ever. Eric moved me under him and placed himself at my entrance and spoke._

_"Are you sure I think Godric is feeling frisky and rough tonight" this was one of the things I loved about this pair they always thought of me first. Godric was feeling frisky. I felt this through the quick thrust of Godric's hips that pushed Eric into me and I moaned. Eric chuckled and said_

_"Guess that's my answer" with that he moved his hips and in one fluid movement he was buried inside me with Godric inside him. The three of us moaned at the feeling. After a few seconds Godric started moving. Slowly at first but he got harder and faster very quickly._

_"Ah ah ah Godric ah oh Eric" I kept moaning neither Vampire above me said anything. All that could be heard was my breathing, panting and moans of their names and the sound of skin slapping skin._

_"Ah ah im going to cum very soon" I said with what little voice I had left. With it Godric sped up more and I felt it the sweet oblivion of ecstasy. Eric growled out mine and Godric's names as Godric howled mine and Eric's and with that I screamed in sweet oblivious ecstasy._

**"ERIC, GODRIC"** I shot up with a very awake and very angry Bill beside.

Little did Sookie and Bill know two other Vampires had heard the scream and were smirking at each other in very obvious joy.

"Well I wonder what she was dreaming" Godric said in his innocent sweet childlike voice and Eric laughed.

"You know full well Master" Eric said as they continued their naughty nightly rituals.

God I loved that. Tell me if you like it I would love any and all feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

K so I had loads of reviews and I'm so happy that so many people loved it. And I will continue. I just loved this so much. Anyway on with the story.

Last Time:

"Well I wonder what she was dreaming" Godric said in his innocent sweet childlike voice and Eric laughed.

"You know full well Master" Eric said as they continued their naughty nightly rituals.

This Time:

Back in Sookie and Bills room.

"How… How could you be dreaming of two not one but two other vampires when you have me lying next to you" Bill said as he paced the room having left the bed I was still in after having woken to my screaming Eric and Godric's names.

"I didn't mean to Bill, you know I can't stand Eric. I mean I hate him you know I do, and I don't even know Godric" I was cut off

"Then why were you dreaming of them" Bill asked. I looked at him. Did he really think that I wanted to be dreaming of someone other then him?

"You know I love you, I don't know why I was dreaming about them" I said and I didn't but I really enjoyed the dream, not that I'd admit that out loud. Bill continued to pace, it was nearing dawn now and Bill had to lie down soon.

"Bill come back to bed, dawn is nearing, please lay down" I begged him and he stopped pacing and came back to bed. He slid in next to me but not close to me and turned his back to me. I knew he blamed me for the dreams but I couldn't' control what I dreamt.

I laid back down and closed my eyes and had another dream but this one was not saucy or raunchy it was slow and beautiful, it was just me and Godric this time. And he was slow and gentle. It was romantic, exactly how I wanted it to be with Bill. Cause it was never that way.

I woke sometime after lunch. I was seriously worried now I had three more dreams last night and they had me in all different scenarios and varied between Eric and Godric and both. I was very wet and I liked it but hated it at the same time. I should feel this with Bill but I didn't. Why?

The rest of the day had past very quickly; I showered and ate, found my brother and wandered around the hotel. It was 7:55 and I was anxious about that night. I waited for Bill to rise and we walked to the communal room or also known as Godric's room. We walked in and I couldn't help but take in and appreciate Godric and Eric attire's.

Godric was wearing a loose fitting long-sleeved shirt with the top few buttons undone showing a few of his tattoo's and loose fitting pants both in an off white cream colour. Which even with his pale skin suited him nicely.

Eric was wearing all black as usual which always contrasted well with his hair, eyes and skin. But instead of his leather pants and tight wife beater and silk bottom up shirt he was wearing a tight form-fitting long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. His hawk claw hanging from his neck completing his look.

I missed the knowing smirks that passed between Eric and Godric but Bill didn't.

"Shall we get down to business" Said the obviously pissed Nan Flannigan. I moved to sit next to Bill and Eric slipped beside me. 'Not good, I can still feel the effects of my dreams' I thought and blushed. I had hoped no-one noticed but the 3 males I was trying not to look at or think about saw.

Thankfully Flannigan started talking.

"Do you have any idea what kind of PR mess you have caused, and who has to clean up that mess me, you better start explaining yourself Sheriff" I didn't like the way she spoke to Godric I really felt pissed by her tone of voice. It had surprised me how strongly I felt and I had just met mind not 2 days ago.

"I thought I could talk to the humans and make then understand, but I see I was wrong" This shocked me. What Flannigan said next pissed me of beyond belief.

"Yes you were, humans are animals, with the exception of the one sitting with us" I knew she did not mean that.

"You are fired sheriff" she said and I was about to move but Eric spoke before I could.

"You don't have to take that shit from her she's a bureaucrat" he said and I was going to smile in his direction when Nan spoke again.

"Do you want to lose your area as well Viking" she said

"You don't have that kind of power" he said, 'Yay Eric' I said mentally that was before.

"I'm in the media watch me" that was it I was done now.

"Your such a cold heated bitch you know that" I said meeting her gaze. She looked at me and smirked

"Yes I do and don't think to speak to me that way _little one_" the way she said little one was so condescending I felt like a child being scolded.

"No wonder humans hate Vampires so much if the majority are like you" I said satisfied with myself at the look of fury in her eyes

"What is that suppose to mean" she asked

"Oh only that if Vampires keep acting like they have icicles shoved up there asses then humans and Vampires will never see eye to eye on Vampire rights and you with continue to be hunted" I was very proud of myself.

"You know, I believe this human may just be on to something" Nan said before she stood. She turned to Godric and said.

"This changes nothing, you are still fired" he nodded before saying.

"Yes I believe it is time for a change anyway" he looked like he had finally be freed of a very large burden. We all watched a Nan and her guest's left. When she was gone there was a strange and strangled silence.

For the longest time nobody spoke. Then Isabel voiced a question that had been left hanging in the air.

"You are glad to be leaving us Godric" she said sounding hurt. I looked at Godric as he looked at Isabel.

"I am glad to be free to move as I wish Isabel, but do not ever think I am happy to say good-bye to you all. My time here as Sheriff and as leader of this nest means a great deal to me, but you know yourself that we as Vampires like the freedom to come and go as we please, please don't think I will ever be glad to leave because that is not so"

I could see that Isabel was think over Godric's words I could hear the meaning behind them, I hoped she could to, and she did she had a sad smile on her face. She looked around at all of us, and then focused on Godric once more.

"Will you be going with your child" she asked and I felt Bill stiffen beside me and I was curious as to why.

"Yes I will be, it seems that there are still some lessons for me to teach him" at this Eric Isabel and Godric all had a little laugh, I didn't understand but Bill obviously did because his hold became tighter and his posture ever more stiff then before, if that was even possible.

I had wondered at this, did it have something to do with me or was Bill being paranoid after Eric's little stunt the other day.

Isabel left shortly after that and Eric and Godric sat down across from us. They looked at us before Eric spoke.

"We will be leaving in the morning so do be sure to pack everything tonight. The flight leaves at 10 so be ready to leave here at 8:30 ok" he said looking at me, of course as I would be the only one up. Then I remembered Jason.

"What about my brother" I asked looking at Eric. He looked at me before he said in that sexy low voice that made me wet.

"He will be going to I have already arranged it" ok now that I hadn't expected. I kept looking at him and then.

"rrrrrrrr" well that was embarrassing stupid stomach. Godric laughed lightly and Eric chuckled I noticed both were sounds I defiantly wouldn't mind hearing again, not that I would ever voice that. Bill spoke up at that point.

"Sookie must eat now, if you wouldn't mind leaving" I thought that was very rude but I was glad that they would be gone.

"Yes she does sound hungry, shame though I would have loved for you to join us down stairs and we could maybe talk some more, as I find you very intriguing Miss Stackhouse" the way Godric purred my name made it sound very sexy and naughty in a way I didn't understand.

"Maybe another time" I said as I tried not to loose it, these two Vamp's really weren't doing me any good.

"Yes, another time, maybe you will drop into Fangtasia some time and we could talk some more" he said as he stood to leave with Eric moving behind him. With that thought came some unwelcomed but not unwanted images from my dreams last night.

I heard to light chuckles from the Vampires leaving the room and I knew they had smelt me. I heard the door close and Bill moved to the phone and proceeded to order me room service when he was done he just looked at me.

I went to move to him but he stepped away, I was hurt by this action.

"What's wrong" I asked and he just looked at me then stormed towards the door and opened it, just before he left he said one word, just one and it shattered my world

"You" and with that he was gone. I couldn't believe it. I got into bed and curled myself up into a tight little ball as I cried myself to sleep. And not for the first time since meeting William Compton.

"He will pay for this" Said a deep masculine voice from a room not very far from Sookie's.

"Yes he will, but first we must gain her trust and love" said a softer but still masculine voice.

Ok I hope this is a good chap, I must say this is a good one to write I am really loving this story.

Love to you all.

Tash.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next one. Enjoy

Last time:

"He will pay for this" Said a deep masculine voice from a room not very far from Sookie's.

"Yes he will, but first we must gain her trust and love" said a softer but still masculine voice.

This time:

Sookie woke to the sound of someone wheeling something into her room. She rolled over and saw Eric and Godric in her room. Godric pulled the lid off of the food and grimaced.

"What's wrong" she asked and both Vampires looked at her and Godric spoke.

"Your food has been poisoned Sookie" she started at that. She looked between both Vampires and saw Eric's hand twitch. He was angry by the looks of it.

"He will pay for this" Eric growled Sookie jumped at the sound and moved further onto the bed. Godric turned to Eric and growled but only loud enough for Eric to hear.

"You will calm down Eric" Godric said calmly not portraying anything but calmness.

"Master I will find Compton and kill him for trying to poison Sookie and for making her cry last night" Eric said and move to the door Sookie couldn't believe her ears Bill her first and only boyfriend may have tried to poison her.

(In Swedish) "No you will not, Eric Sookie needs us here and now, Compton can wait" Godric said still calmly as far as Sookie could tell.

Eric looked at his Maker and then Sookie and for the first time in over 900 years Eric disobeyed Godric.

"No Compton will die this night, and Sookie doesn't need ME" then Eric was gone, Godric was stunned and furious, his child hadn't disobeyed him for so long and he had thought Eric never would not now after so many years.

Sookie was looking at the door and then she looked at Godric who hadn't moved and saw he was mad.

"Godric" she spoke softly as if to and injured animal or scared child.

"He will be punished for this" he said and Sookie was stunned she had only known Godric for 4 days but she had never seen him like this not in the church, not with Lorena but now she saw anger. Godric saw question in her eyes.

"Eric has disobeyed me" he stated and Sookie understood. She moved to Godric and put a hand on his shoulder giving a light squeeze with which Godric replied with by pulling her into a gentle hug and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

They just looked at each other for a number of moments, Sookie wondering what had caused Godric to do that, And Godric wondering if she would allow him to kiss her again. Sookie jumped away (well tried to but Godric hadn't let go) when a chuckle came from the open door.

"Having fun without me" said the voice at the door, 'Eric's back' Sookie thought as she knew the voice without having to look at the person. Eric looked at his Maker and said

(in Swedish) "See she didn't need me" Godric looked at his child and saw hurt and angry. The hurt that was for him and angry at Compton. They would talk about that later.

"You disobeyed me Eric" Godric said calmly as he slowly, very, very slowly let Sookie go. Sookie stepped to the side of Godric and took two steps back. She watched as Eric hung his head and lowered himself on the ground kneeling before his Maker, knowing he was going to be punished for his disobedience.

Godric looked at Sookie then at Eric then back again then spoke words the made Eric's head snap up in shock and caused Sookie to become a stunned rabbit.

"How would you punish Eric for his disobedience Sookie" Godric looked at his child as he said this and watched as Eric looked at Sookie and not him.

"Um… I don't know, I mean what would you normally do" she asked and Godric chuckled which surprised her and Eric.

"I haven't had to punish Eric in over 900 years Sookie, so what I would have done will be very ruthless and cold" he said and they both noticed Eric's shudder.

"Disobedience would normally call for different punishments depending on what the disobedience is related to, like having a snack before dinner would be a slap on the wrist, not abiding by the rules or doing the complete opposite of what you have been told, which this is, right" she stopped and Godric nodded.

"That would called for either a spanking or having the persons things taken off them or being sent to their room without being fed or being grounded or a combination of them" she said and watched Godric as he became thoughtful.

"Out of those things which would you say would work the best on Eric" he said and Sookie watched as Eric looked at her in wonder of what she would say. She noticed Godric watching her too.

"Well Eric can't really have his things taken away from him , but I guess he can be confined and not be fed that would work, I mean you can't really spank him either right" she said and watched as Godric moved to the bed and called Eric to him.

He pulled Eric over his lap and lifted his hand and brought it down harshly, Sookie knew that must have hurt because of the sharp slapping sound and the sound of Eric's cry. Godric looked at Sookie and Sookie at him and she realised he was showing her that he could do anything he wanted to Eric if he saw fit.

Sookie looked at Eric lying over Godric's lap and she thought it was one of the most arousing things she'd ever seen. She blushed as she noticed Godric's fangs pop out.

"It makes you hot doesn't it Sookie, watching me have this power over Eric" he said and Sookie moaned. She was about to answer when.

"What the fuck is going on in here" Sookie spun around to face a very angry Bill, just as she took a step back he lunged and…

Ha ha I'm gonna be evil.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Love always

Tash.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's chap 4.

Last time:

"What the fuck is going on in here" Sookie spun around to face a very angry Bill, just as she took a step back he lunged and…

This time:

It all happened very quickly. Eric had moved from his place on Godric's lap to wrap his hand around Bill's throat. And Sookie had wound up in the place Eric had just vacated.

"You bastards" Bill choked out, Sookie looked at him and felt Godric tighten his hold on her lightly. She looked at Eric who was looking at her. She looked back at Bill and said.

"Did you poison my food" he was shocked, he looked at the other two Vampires in the room and knew that they had told her, about the poison. But did she really believe that he would do that to her. Yes he could see it in her eyes.

"No, why do you think I would" he asked her, she looked at him and said for the very first time since they had come here, the feelings she had begun to feel when she was with him.

"I have recently felt a distance from you, especially since being here, and you were so angry with me, and I don't know why and you ordered my food then stormed off, at tonight not for the first time either, I cried myself to self because of you" She said, he was about to speak but Godric beat him to it, Godric wasn't about to let Bill sweet talk Sookie into taking him back.

"There was no scent of Vampire but you could have glamoured someone into doing it, so if you didn't poison the food did you have someone else do it for you" Godric's voice was eerily calm and it sent shiver's down Sookie's spine, and Godric just gave her a small squeeze, which she didn't mind in fact she rubbed her hand along his forearm a little.

Eric was happy at this development though he did wish it was him and not his master holding the woman they both desired.

Bill saw this and growled before saying.

"You're such a whore Sookie, and yes, I had a human put the poison in your food" Sookie gasped not at the fact Bill admitted having her food poisoned but that he had called her a whore. She started to cry because of him again. Maker and Child saw this. And that was it.

There was a sharp snapping sound and then a dead Bill on the floor. Sookie looked at Eric as he watched her, she felt strangely relieved by this. Bill had hurt her so many times but now he couldn't anymore.

"Why" she said still crying. The Vampires looked at each other and Eric moved to kneel in front of Sookie. He took her hands in his and she looked at him.

"He was a vile creature Sookie" she shook her head. That didn't sit well with either male; Godric was about to talk but Sookie spoke first.

"No not why did he do it, why was I such a fool to believe he actually loved me when he had repeatedly hurt me" she looked at Eric as he stayed in his kneeling position in front of her.

"Because Sookie you had never had anybody before him had you" Eric said. Godric just sat with Sookie in his arms; he was interested in how his Child would handle this. Sookie looked at Eric and nodded.

"I couldn't have anyone because I could always here what they really wanted then Bill came along and for the first time I thought I could finally have some semblance of a relationship, but it wasn't meant to be I guess" she said as she lowered her head and resumed crying. Eric looked at his Maker with a silent plea to hold Sookie.

Godric nodded and removed his arms slowly as to not startle the fragile girl sitting on his lap. Sookie felt Godric remove his arms and felt rejection, she was about to move when Eric took her into his arms and held her.

'He's holding me' she thought as she looked over her shoulder at Godric who was smiling at them. Sookie realized that this was _BIG,_ no not big this was _HUGE_. Eric never showed any kind of emotion except towards Godric. So the fact he was holding her rubbing her back in slow circles 'hey when did that happen' was completely unexpected.

"Um… Eric are you okay" she asked as she looked up at the 6'4 Viking. He looked down at her and nodded.

"Yes Sookie, but shouldn't I be the one asking you if you're alright" he said and there was a light chuckle from the bed.

"I think _OUR_ dear Miss Stackhouse is a little worried about your change in persona my Child" He said and Sookie couldn't help but feel excited by Godric's use of the word OUR and the way he said her name. She hoped neither noticed this.

"Y… Yes I mean Eric you're never nice unless it benefit's you in some way" Eric looked at Sookie but he could feel the burn of Godric's eyes on him. He knew he was gonna get it later. He hoped it was after some fun with the girl in his arms, as he had smelt her excitement.

"Sookie would you like something to eat, I could order you some food or I will go get something for you if the hotel doesn't serve it" he said, Sookie was struck with awe, what was she suppose to do or say, Eric had just said he would run around to get her what even she wanted.

'Well I might as well, I mean I don't know if this'll ever happen again' she thought. So she didn't notice the approving look Godric gave Eric.

'I will still have to punish him for his prior treatment of Sookie, she looks very... VERY good against my Child… Hmm I wonder…' Godric's thoughts wandered off ask Sookie spoke.

"I would like an ice-cream from Baskin and Robins please, I want Boysenberry flavour two scoop's please, is that ok" she said and both Eric and Godric smiled at her manner's.

"Of course Sookie, I said I would get you anything you liked, if it's ice-cream you want, then I shall go get it" Eric said and moved Sookie back to Godric's arm's without hesitation from her, he smile inwardly knowing that Sookie was becoming relaxed with both of them.

'This is a good thing, she will hopefully see that we both want her and care for her dearly, well I do and my Master is already attracted after only 4 days with her' Eric thought as he moved to the door to leave.

"Oh Eric" Sookie said just before he had reached the door. He turned back to look at her. She blushed slightly, he smirked she was so modest.

"Um… could you… also … um get me a chocolate thick shake and… um… some tissue's, I have a feeling I might need them" she said with the meaning that she might cry again. But both the Vampire's thought of a different reason she may need them.

"Of course Sookie, anything you desire" he said and smiled in satisfaction as her blush grew, as he walked out the door.

'The way he said desire sounded so good and I don't think I'm gonna sleep much tonight' She thought as she watched the door. Godric just silently held the girl. Thinking to himself.

'I wonder if she will let me kiss her. Or will it be to soon' he thought as he watched her watch the door. With a little smirk on his lips he lent forward and gave her a small kiss behind her ear.

"Godric" Sookie said with a mixture of a moan and shock.

"Yes Sookie" he said watching as she turned to face him, her legs on each side of his, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Your so sweet" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder and started nodding off slightly, she was so tired but she wanted her ice-cream.

"Only with you" he said in a low whisper. He felt her slowing breathes and heartbeat so he knew she was falling asleep. He was going to try and keep her awake but he felt that she needed some more sleep as she had suffered a lot of shock and had had very little sleep. He stood up and laid her on the bed then went to move to the door when her small hand grabbed his wrist and she asked him something he knew he would not refuse.

"Stay with me, and Eric too" she said as then she moved into the middle of the bed so there would be enough room. Godric slipped off his shoes, socks and shirt. Then he climbed in next to her pulling her close to him.

Sookie was fast asleep when Eric got back, He wasn't happy when he walked in and saw his Maker curled up with the woman they desired, so he was about to leave when Godric spoke.

"She said you too" Eric looked at his maker but Godric wasn't looking at him. Eric knew what Godric meant so he but Sookie thick shake in the fridge and her container of ice-cream in the freezer, the tissues on the table and like Godric stripped down but he went down to his boxer's.

He then slid into the bed behind Sookie and wrapped an arm around her. He felt Godric's body against his arm and hand and he felt complete. He felt happy knowing to two people he loved and desired the most where right there with him.

As the sun began to rise the Vamps feel into there dead state with there so-to-be woman between them sleeping happily and peacefully.

Hope you all enjoyed, it was fun to write.

Love you all Tash


	5. Chapter 5

Okay everyone, I would like to apologise for my lateness in updating, but I had a few problems. And I won't bore you with then. Well anyway on with the story.

Last Time:

As the sun began to rise the Vamps feel into there dead state with there soon-to-be woman between them sleeping happily and peacefully.

This Time:

Sookie woke up the next day feeling more rested and happily blissful then she had in a very long time, truth be told she couldn't remember ever feeling this good. She looked over Godric's shoulder and saw she had slept the whole day away as it was 7:50.

She decided that she would wait and watch her vampires as they slept. She couldn't believe how things had changed in a matter of days. She wondered if this was some kind of Vampire game or something.

But as she recalled the previous night's event's she knew that she had to mean something to them. She knew that Eric had always wanted her, but now his Maker too.

Sookie continued to think about Godric's sudden feelings for her, as she did she didn't realise that the Vampire's laying next to her had woken and were watching her intently.

As she continued to think she had the sudden feeling she was being watched, she looked up to see a set of molten silver and a set of crystal blue eyes looking at her, she giggled as she noted the worried expressions.

"Sorry I was thinking about the past few days" she said, they visibly relaxed and she looked at Eric remembering that he had gone out for her and she had fallen asleep on him.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you Eric" She said Eric looked at her and laughed, she heard a chuckled behind her from Godric.

"It is fine Sookie, you were exhausted and I had a feeling you might be asleep by the time I got back. Your shake is in the fridge and ice-cream in the freezer" He said and Sookie jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Eric that was so considerate of you" Sookie just held him tight as he wrapped his arms around her. Godric was proud of his child, but there were still things he had to teach him.

"How are you feeling Sookie" Godric asked as he rose from the bed, Sookie let go of Eric and turned to Godric, he truly was beautiful, slightly muscled and lean, strong arms and the markings, Sookie loved his markings. She felt she could stare at them forever.

Godric felt her eyes, and Eric watched as Sookie took in and appreciated the markings on the Vampires body, Eric himself had been just as fascinated by them and still was even 1000 years later. Eric wondered momentarily if Sookie would be happier with Godric then himself.

Godric felt his child's change and wondered what had caused it

"Yes I feel wonderful, thank you, both of you" she was still looking at Godric but she had reached behind her and grabbed Eric's hand and given it a squeeze, though she did not let it go. Eric felt Sookie's joy and happiness and knew that she needed both of them even if she herself didn't know it.

Godric felt the shift again and knew Sookie controlled Eric's baser emotions, the one's he believe he did not have. Godric smile a small smile and through his shirt on. Eric got out of the bed and dressed, but not before Sookie looked him over with appreciation just as she had Godric.

After he finished dressing, Sookie climbed out of the bed and went for a shower, this gave Godric the opportunity that to have a talk with his Child.

"What exactly have you done to her for her to say that you only do things if it is beneficial to you" Godric asked after he heard the shower start. Eric looked at the bathroom door and then to his Maker, he knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble when this was over.

"I have used Sookie's ability for my own gain" Eric waited, Godric was angry with his Child how could he do that to her. Eric cut in just as his Maker opened his mouth to speak.

"Though that is not why I want her" Godric stopped and looked at his Child and motioned for him to continue.

"I wanted her from the moment I laid eyes on her, none had ever captured my attentions the way she had, unfortunately she belonged to that idiot Compton, and I'll never understand what she saw in him" Eric said as he shook his head. Godric stared at his Child, he had just confessed to caring for a human for nothing more then who she was.

"That was why you said, 'What a pity, for me', that first night we met when I said that I was Bill's" Both Vampire's started slightly not having heard Sookie get out of the shower.

They turned to her and Eric spoke.

"Yes it was a pity, if you had come alone, I would have used other measures to pursue you, I am still very unhappy that Compton got to have the first bite, so to speak" Eric said with a chuckle escaping him.

Sookie and Godric knew exactly what he meant and had a little laugh as well; Sookie moved to the phone as the Vampire's watched, wondering what she was doing. Sookie had rung through to Room Service and ordered some dinner.

After that was done she sat down and turned the T.V on. Nan Flanagan was on again with Steve Newlin.

"Another day, another argument" came Godric's voice from behind her.

"I can't believe people follow that asshole, I mean he is pathetic and completely in denial if he thinks that he came exterminate every single Vampire, there are human's all over the world that'll fight for and alongside Vampire's" Sookie said as she continued to watch the argument

"Yes, that is true but do remember Sookie, most human's are afraid of use, and in their fear they are easily led" said Eric, Sookie turned around and looked at the Vampire's still on the bed.

"I agree with that, so let's hope these arguments don't escalate into war" Sookie said sadly. Godric rose from his seat and move to sit next to Sookie. He sat and held his arms open slightly inviting Sookie to move between them. She did and felt the presence of Eric behind her.

She couldn't explain how these two people, one she was still wary of and the other she had only recently met, could make her feel safer and move wanted then anyone else before them.

Just as Eric started to rub her back in soothing circles there was a knock at the door. Sookie whined slightly as Eric removed himself from the lounge to answer the door. Eric smirked and Godric chuckled at her whine, Sookie didn't care, all she was worried about was the feeling of being complete content.

Sookie's food had arrived and only then did her stomach remind her that she was famished. She rose from the lounge with a blush on her cheeks as she went to her food and sat at the small table to eat. Eric moved to Godric's side so he could speak with him.

In Swedish

"We should return to Shreveport soon as I feel the longer we stay the more danger we are putting Sookie's life in" Eric said, Godric nodded, he agreed with his Child.

"Make the arrangements, we must leave soon, very soon" Godric said and moved his attention to the young woman that had claimed his affections, in a very short time.

Eric rang Anubis Air and made all the arrangements for 4 people, himself, Godric, Sookie and Jason. When he got off the phone Sookie had started in the ice- cream that she missed eating last night. Eric and Godric watched in satisfaction and fascination as Sookie devoured it in a record time of 5 mins.

"Ohhhhhhh, brain freeze" She said as she held her head. Eric laughed and Godric moved to Sookie's side.

"Now that is why you done devour you ice-cream so quickly" He said as he rubbed small circles in her back. She smiled at him and glared at Eric. The rest of the night was spent packing for their return home tomorrow.

Ok everyone, hope you all enjoyed, reviews please, I love reading how you feel.

I will up-date much sooner ok; again I apologize for my lateness.

Tash.


End file.
